The present invention relates to postage metering systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method and apparatus for performing automated fraud reporting.
A postage meter allows a user to print postage or other indicia of value on envelopes or other media. The postage meter can be leased or rented from a commercial group (e.g., Neopost). Typically, the user purchases a fixed amount of value beforehand and the meter is programmed with this amount. Subsequently, the user is allowed to print postage up to the programmed amount.
Because the meter is capable of printing postage having a value, security is critical to prevent unauthorized use. The meter typically includes a print mechanism and mechanical arrangements and/or electronic control circuitry that direct the operation of the print mechanism. The print mechanism and control circuitry are usually enclosed in a secured housing that prevents tampering with the meter and unauthorized access by anyone except for authorized factory technicians. The control circuitry can contain sensors that detect tampering with the meter and flag such condition. Examples of secured postage meters are disclosed.
With the advent of electronic control circuitry, meter security is typically provided by digital signature, encryption, and other techniques. These techniques allow for electronic detection of meter tampering, e.g., attempts to modify the normal operation of the accounting registers used to store value.
The electronic control circuitry also enables the meter to perform other diagnostic functions. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,469, entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC METER CIRCUITRYxe2x80x9d, issued May 3, 1988, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference, the meter is able to detect component failures within the meter and to flag such conditions.
The meter of the ""469 patent has the ability to detect multiple types of failure, e.g., xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d faults. Hard faults include failures that threaten the security of the system and/or failure of important hardware. When such faults are detected, a fault code is written into a memory and the meter is locked to prevent further operation until it has been returned to the factory for service. An error message is then displayed on a display to warn the user of the problem and to prompt the user to make a service call to the factory or service center. The user then places the service call through a conventional telephone system.
Soft faults include conditions that pose no potential threat to the security or integrity of the meter. Soft faults can include conditions that are defined in the software as temporary or transitory in nature. For soft faults, the meter displays the error code on the display, writes the error code to memory for later diagnostics, and enters a loop in which it monitors the detected failure condition. The display can prompt the user to make a service call. If the failure condition disappears, the meter resumes operation.
The fraud reporting mechanism of currently available meters tends to be crude in nature. In some meter designs, the display screen is limited to a few alphanumeric characters, just enough to report the error code. The user and service technician then reference a chart that accompanies the meter to determine the type of failure based on the reported error code. In other meter designs, the meter displays an error message such as xe2x80x9cCall Servicexe2x80x9d. However, in all these designs, the user must make the necessary service call.
This reporting mechanism is inadequate for a number of reasons. First, the fault condition may not be noticed by the user in a timely manner and the reporting delay can result in loss of use to the user, and possible income to the postal service. Second, the user may be aware of the error display but may not be knowledgeable enough to initiate the service call. This is particularly true for meter designs that simply display the fault""s error code. Third, to provide a higher level of service, the meter lessor has a strong interest to know when a meter has been tampered with or is non-functional so that corrective actions can be taken immediately.
The present invention is a novel and improved method and apparatus for performing automated fraud reporting. In one configuration, the meter is a stand-alone unit that couples to a modem. In a second configuration, the meter couples to a mailing machine base. In a third configuration, the meter couples to a computer. In the second and third configurations, the meter, the base, and/or the computer can each couple to a modem. Alternatively, these units can share a modem that is coupled to one of the units. The modem connects to the service center through a wireline or wireless transmission system. The meter can communicate with the base or computer through a predetermined software protocol.
Security breaches and faults can be detected by various mechanisms including, but not limited to, (1) diagnostic software within the meter, the base, and/or computer, and (2) tamper-detection devices disposed throughout the meter. The detectable faults can be classified into one or more categories, or levels, to provide a postage metering system having varying levels of sensitivity in security breach detection, reporting, and handling.
As an example, the postage metering system can be designed having three levels of detected faults. The first level can include minor faults associated with no, or low, probability of tampering. An operator fix can be prompted before sending an alarm message to the service center. The second level can include intermediate faults associated with medium probability of tampering. An alarm message can be sent to the service center and corrective action can be taken in accordance with a response from the service center. The third level can include major faults associated with high probability of tampering. An alarm message can be sent to the service center as well as postal inspectors. In addition, the meter can be locked until service is performed.
The foregoing, together with other aspects of this invention, will become more apparent when referring to the following specification, claims, and accompanying drawings.